


Crewmates Causal

by K_rbTrash



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Green is really shy, M/M, Mini Crewmates On Board, Multi, Orange is an Alcoholic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating may change give or take, The Skeld (Among Us), This Story is also an Askblog!, Yellow Brown and Pink are Gal Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash
Summary: All 12 Colors are aboard the Skeld, heading toward Polus. Two Imposters are known to be onboard as well. Its been a few months and nothing has happened so everyone is a lot more chill than they should be. We all could be friends with the imposters and we wouldn't even know.
Relationships: Black & Lime (Among Us), Black/Purple (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Green & Everyone, Yellow & Brown & Pink
Kudos: 7





	Crewmates Causal

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask Blog  
> https://askcrewmates.tumblr.com/

**Welcome aboard the Skeld.**

Meet our crewmates.

  
Officer Red[M] Jason (Electrical Officer)

Officer Orange[M] Jacob (Reactor Officer 1)

Officer Yellow[F] Conna (Navigations Officer 1)

Officer Lime[F] Justice (Communications Officer)

Officer Green[M] Not Known (Weapons Officer)

Officer Cyan[M] Blyke (Reactor Officer 2)

Officer Blue[M] Ace (Navigation Officer 2)

Officer Pink[F] Miranda (Engine Officer)

Officer Purple[F] Koka (Supervisal Officer)

Officer Black[M] Cain (Medical Officer)

Officer Brown[F] Augustine (Security Officer)

Officer White[M] Daniel (Research Officer)

More is to come, Don't worry~


End file.
